Jutsu Kitsune
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Naruto was exacuted by the sixth. Now, 12 years later, a man and his three children have come from the wave country for the Chuni Exam, and they know a little to much abought Kyubi, as well as a few jutsu only Naruto could have tought them. What is the Ki
1. Exacution?

Disclaimer: Don't own Narrate. Never have never will.

The entire village gathered at the center where a boy who had been kept caged for three months was being tied down on a block of wood. The executioner stood waiting, a slightly dulled ax in his hand. The sixth hokage sat behind him waiting as well, a man with black hair and hatred shining in his green eyes. The boy, no more that 21, looked at him fearfully as the guards went to put the black mask over him, blinding him. "No, let the monster see it." The sixth had said looking at the boy. The boy looked out at the crowd, seeing hatred on every face present. He couldn't tell with the ones on the roof to the right, but he just knew they were the same. They were all the same. A single tear slid down as the executioner swung his ax down, the boy gasped just before his head fell, his eyes starring lifelessly at the sky. Thus was the end of Uzimaki Narrate.

13 years later, the Wave Country

Kakashi walked through the village in the Wave Country. He was here on the seventh's permission to try and relax, but he just couldn't. He snuck around the women's bath house and saw two boys peaking in at the very back. One had short black hair and was wearing a lose black outfit, a headband on his forehead and black fox ears sticking up on his head. A black fox tail wagging as well. The other had the same ears and tail, black hair reaching his shoulder, and a lose dark blue outfit, a head band on his forehead as well. "Nii-San, you know dad's gonna kill us tonight." The one with longer hair said looking up at the other boy.

"We'll be fine, we just became Gennin and this is our reward." The older said looking up as well. When he looked up he noticed Kakashi in the bushes. "Hi there."

"Hello, I didn't realize this was a ninja village now. I was here on a mission years ago, it was just a plain village then." Kakashi said slipping out of the bushes.

"Yea, we don't even have a ninja leader yet, Mr. Tazuna leads the village. This is the Village hidden in the Whirlpool." The older boy said. "I'm Zabuza, and this is my twin brother Haku."

"I'm Kakashi from the Leaf Village. Nice to meat you." Kakashi said, Zabuza and Haku suddenly froze. "What is it?" Kakashi asked looking behind him. There stood a 12-year-old girl with blond hair reaching the small of her back, sky-blue eyes, blond fox ears that didn't stand up straight and a blond fox tail. She was wearing a red kimono covered with a light black jacket.

"This is our twin sister, Kyubi." Haku said smiling gently at his sister. "Please don't yell Kyubi, we're leaving." Just as he said this Kyubi took a deep breath.

"Perverts in the back!" She yelled, a second later women were there, Kakashi had already vanished in a poof of smoke.

Later That Evening

Haku and Zabuza sat on the floor at Tazuna's house, standing in front of a very angry Kuybi and a blond man Kakashi hadn't met yet. Kakashi was catching up with Tazuna when the man spoke. "Haku, Zabuza, do you remember the story of your names?" The man asked.

"Yes dad." Haku and Zabuza both said.

"I was named for the great assassin Zabuza, demon of the mist." Young Zabuza said looking down.

"I was named for Zabuza's partner, the ice youth Haku." Young Haku recited also looking at the floor. The man, their father, nodded but didn't lessen his glare. The man had blond hair reaching his shoulders, red die staining the ends. Sky-blue eyes that held knowledge beyond his years, and was wearing a black outfit, a red cloak covering it, the hood over his face. A black mask covered the bottom half of his face, a red fox on the front of his shirt snarling at the onlooker.

"Now, as punishment for missing the group training I had planed for today, you'll run ten laps around the village and go a weak with no raman. Understood?" The man growled, the boys gulped and nodded. "Go." Both boys took off running, then the man turned to Kakashi. "I don't appreciate you showing up and giving my sons a bad influence. I'm trying to make proud ninja out of them."

"I'm sorry, they were already there before me." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. "They seem rather bright, I'm sure they'll do fine. I did."

"You're three hours late everyday and couldn't make a believable excuse if your life depended on it Hitake Kakashi. Yes I know all abought that." The man snarled, growling deep in his throught as Kyubi looked up at him, then going back to her scroll in the corner. The man sighed after that, flopping down beside Kakashi. "I'm glad I got that out of my system, now I'm glad you're here. I needed to ask someone when the next Chuunin Exam is at Konoha."

"Why only interested in going there?" Kakashi asked, suddenly suspicious of this new man.

"I have some friends thee who probably think I'm dead for my lack of contact." The man said. "Well?"

"A week from now." Kakashi said looking at the man before turning away.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked, his blue eyes curving in a grin.

"Your eyes remind me of . . . never mind. It was nice to see you again Tazuna but I'd better be getting back to Konoha." Kakashi said standing up.

"Naruto right?" The man said suddenly. Kakashi stopped just short of the door and looked back. "I remind you of your student, Naruto. Is that what you were going to say?" Kakashi nodded slightly.

"See you at the exam." Kyubi suddenly said before leaving the room.

"That's my girl, she's going to train in the forest. Amazing chakra control and the smartest little kitsune you'll find this side of the Mist." The man said standing up and stretching. "It's her conference that worries me. Not near enough of it." Kakashi just nodded before leaving.

To Be Continued . . .

Fox: Well, another story started, a ton left unfinished. I just can't concentrate.

Moon: Yea, we're in a jam right now. We'll figure it out though.

Shadow: Sitting on street with for sale sign around her neck. Anyone want to by a black fox demon. I'm house trained, love kids, and I only eat small portions of table scraps. You'll never have to through out leftovers again.

Fox and Moon: Sweat drop Well, see you soon. Drag Shadow away from street.


	2. Zabuza, Haku, and Kyu

Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto. Never have never will.

Sasuke looked up as Sakura walked over to him, holding their son's hand and looking very angry. "What did you do this time Narukit?" Sasuke asked, dreading the answer.

"Didn't do anything to bad, Dad. I just put a little paint on the memorial." The black-haired 12-year-old Uchiha said pulling at his mother's arm. Sakura let go and Narukit ran and hide behind Sasuke. A gentle laughter was heard, but when the family looked they didn't see anything. "Dad, what was that?"

"Another ninja probably." Sasuke said. "The Chuunin selection exam is later this week. They'll be coming for it."

"Right. You are smart Sasuke-sama. My dad was right." A girl said walking over to them. "I'm Kitsune Kyu, nice to meet you." She said.

"Hi Kyu, you're really pretty." Narukit said walking up to her. "I'm Narukit, I'll be the next Hokage."

"Big dream, you kind of remind my of my father." Kyu said as the blond man Kakashi had met in the wave country walked up.

"Hello Sasuke, Sakura. We're here to represent the Whirlpool Village of the Wave Country and my three children will be in the exam." The man said. "I'm known as Kitsune, no one uses my given name anymore."

"I see. Your children will have a time. The exam is hard enough but you picked the year my son participates. Good luck, you'll need it. Where are the other two Whirlpool-Nin?" Sasuke asked looking around. Just as he said this a yell was heard and two boys ran and hid behind Kitsune. All three ninja had hoods and capes on, but you could tell the were siblings because of their sky-blue eyes.

"This is Kitsune Haku and Kitsune Zabuza, twin perverts in for a beating." Kitsune said rubbing his temple as he punch each boy on the head, knocking them down. "Am I going to have to summon a scout to watch you two constantly?"

"No dad, we were just scouting possibilities." Haku said cowering behind the slightly taller Zabuza.

"It's not like you never peeked when you were our age!" Zabuza nearly yelled, earning another punch. Zabuza cowered then as well. Sakura giggled slightly as Narukit looked at the two boys.

"Your brothers are really immature, aren't they Kyu?" Narukit asked turning to the young lady. Kyu nodded with a sigh.

"We're really triplets, but I'm a runt so they're a lot stronger then me. Basically I got all brain while Zabuza got all brawn. Haku has Basically equal amounts." Kyu said stifling a yawn.

"We should go, we've had a long journey and Kyu isn't used to this kind of thing." Kitsune said. "We have to find a good place to stay."

"Why don't you come stay with us?" Sasuke asked after thinking for a second. "It'll only be for the exam and we have room."

"That's very kind of you Sasuke." Kitsune said. "You've changed since I saw you last. I like this change."

"Er, thanks." Sasuke said leading them to the Uchiha Mansion.

"Wow, dad this place is huge." Zabuza said looking up at the building. They settled in silently as Sakura went to the kitchen and started on lunch.

"So Narukit was named for Uzumaki Naruto? Sounds like he took the name to heart." Sakura looked up and nodded, smiling as Kitsune walked in. Kitsune's hood was down now and you could see the red die on the end of his hair. "I wish Zabuza and Haku would take their namesakes more to heart. They just kid around all the time."

"Well, they are kids." Sakura said with a sigh. "I miss Naruto." Kitsune nodded this time, helping Sakura wash off the vegetables before sitting down at the table.

"You never know who's watching over you from the other side Sakura." Kitsune said. Sakura smiled before two yells interrupted them. "I'd better break that up."Sakura nodded as Kitsune left. The yells stopped soon after.

Next Day

Sasuke and Sakura walked outside after breakfast, looking to find their quests. Kitsune, Haku, and Kyu were watching a battle in the street. Zabuza was sparring against Rock Lee's son, a mirror image of Lee named Kobushi. Both fighters were using pure Taijutsu. "Zabuza, don't limit yourself to Taijutsu." Kitsune yelled. He was standing with his arms crossed watching Zabuza's every move. Zabuza nodded and preformed several hand seals before calling out his jutsu.

"Orioke no jutsu" Zabuza called, using Uzumaki's famous 'sexy no jutsu' and knocking most of the men, Kobushi included family and Sasuke excluded, unconscious with nose bleeds before returning to his true form. Kitsune covered his face with his hand, or what could be seen with the bandages covering half it, and sigh.

"I raised an idiot. Where did I go wrong?" Kitsune asked himself quietly as Zabuza ran over for praise. All he got was a punch to the head. "Where did you learn that jutsu Zabuza?"

"From that scroll Haku took while I distracted you to show our teamwork. Haku learned it then he taught me." Zabuza said, a deep growl from Kitsune telling him he'd done something wrong _again_. Haku gulped and stood next to Zabuza as their father/mentor/pack leader glared down at both of them. "What's our punishment?"

"996 laps around the village and you have to bring a rabbit each home before you're allowed to have lunch." Kitsune said performing several hand seals. Haku watched carefully.

'What jutsu, Dog, Dragon, Snake, Tiger, Sheep, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Boar, Rat, Sheep, Rooster, Bull, Snake. Ah, okey just the Shadow Scouts Ninjutsu.' Haku thought as two black foxes with blood red eyes appeared next to their father. The two boys took off running, the foxes right behind them. Kitsune turned to Sasuke and Sakura when the boys were out of sight.

"That was a jutsu Naruto created. How did they know it?" Sakura asked remembering the day in class Naruto had used that move.

"I'll explain later. We have to register for the exam. We only have today and tomorrow left to train." Kitsune replied before walking off, Kyu in tow.

Fox: Well, at least I'm doing better on this story.

Moon: Fighting in next chapter then exam.

Shadow: Back on street with sign. Anyone want a slightly battered black fox demon. House trained, great with kids, and willing to work for room and board.

Fox and Moon: sigh Drag Shadow away from street again and lock her in closet.


	3. Training

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. Never have never will.

Kitsune sighed, looking at Sasuke and Sakura. "Well, are you going to explain or not?" Sakura asked.

"I'd rather not. Look, can you just wait until the exam., that's when I plan on telling everyone and it would be easier to tell everyone at once." Kitsune said stroking his daughter's hair absent-mindedly. Kyu had fallen asleep in his lap again and Haku and Zabuza were still out trying to catch a live rabbit each. Sasuke looked at him, Sharingan active. Finally Sasuke nodded and dispelled his blood line ability. Just as he did Haku and Zabuza walked in, each with a rabbit in hand. Zabuza's captive was brown with dark eyes, the child himself bore many scratches and in a few places on his face it looked like the rabbit had bitten him. Haku carried an albino baby bunny and held it gently, whereas Zabuza held his by the ears at arm length, Haku also bore no fight marks and the bunny was happily nibbling on a carrot Haku held to its mouth. Naruto nodded to both and they handed him their rabbits, waking Kyu as they did, and ran into the kitchen. Kyu took one look at the brown rabbit and grimaced.

"Zabu-oniisan caught another ugly rabbit." She said, they heard an angry yell from Zabuza as the two boys walked in holding plates full. They'd missed lunch after all and needed a big supper. Kyu looked at the little white bunny that was still nibbling its carrot. "Haku-niichan caught the cutest bunny in the forest, as usual." Haku smiled proudly at earning his sister's praise before digging in to the chicken meat he'd gotten.

"All right, we have tomorrow to train, then the exam starts. Haku, Zabuza I expect you both up and ready bright and early. If the exam is the same as when I took it you'll have trouble only if you chose to use brawn only. We'll be learning strategy, teamwork, and shadow skills tomorrow. No breakfast unless you want to lose it." Kitsune said placing the 'ugly brown mutant rabbit' as Kyu put it, on the floor and turning to the boys. "That means no sneaking off to peak at the women's bath house. Am I clear?" Zabuza and Haku both gulped before nodded forcefully. Kitsune smiled down at his daughter, the blond girl having fallen asleep again with the white bunny in her arms also sleeping. "Seems Haku found his little sister a good pet. Good boy Haku."

The next morning

Zabuza, Haku, and Kyu watched their father putting a timer on a rock, their three packed lunches on the same rock. "This timer will go off at noon, the one who hasn't gotten a bell by then will be tied to a log and watch the others eat in front of him. If none of you get a bell you'll all go hungry." Kitsune said. "The only way to win is to come at me with the thought of killing me. Now begin." Kitsune watched as his three children vanished, waiting patiently until he saw Zabuza running at him. Kitsune easily dodged and noticed Zabuza was using the Taijutsu he'd created. Claws made of shadows were now on his hands, and he was using them to try and snatch one of the two bells tied to Kitsune's waist. Sasuke and Sakura watched this training, wondering how an outsider knew the training they'd gone through their first day as Genin. Kitsune soon knocked Zabuza back far enough and noticed Haku and Kyu coming at him from either side. Haku had begun several hand seals, Kitsune watched intently. 'Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Dog, Tiger, Rabbit, Bull, Rat. The Ninjutsu I made and taught them. Nine Spirit Barrier.' As Kitsune thought this an octagon shaped field of energy appeared around the battle, a pillar at each point and one in the middle. 'No one can get in or out until Haku runs out of energy, is knocked out, or releases the barrier. Right, time to move.'

"Dad, I don't want to hurt you, but I will go all out if I must." Haku said performing a new set of seals. 'Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Tiger, Rabbit, Snake, Dragon.' "Ready? Punishment of the Dark Flame!" With that said black flames shot from Haku's mouth and went right at Kitsune, the older ninja dodging only to have the flames follow him. Kitsune looked around and smirked, at least Sasuke guessed he was smirking. He vanished and reappeared behind Zabuza, the flames hitting the child and burning through the bandages covering Zabuza mouth. Whiskers were reviled as the last the bandages fell.

"Messy work like that isn't good Haku. An enemy can easily turn tracking attacks against your team." Kitsune said as Kyu stepped forward.

"I'm sorry father. I must do this for myself and for my brothers. As well as for you." Kyu whispered preforming four seals. 'Dragon, Snake, Tiger, Dragon.' "Shadows of Fear." A ball of shadow's appeared around Kitsune, then all anyone heard was his screams. Kyu's eyes widened as she released the jutsu. "Zabuza, Haku, attack with me." Her brothers nodded and ran in, kunai in hand. They both struck their father's legs as Kyu grabbed the bells and ran back, her brothers cornering her.

"Give us the bells now Kyu, we attacked." Zabuza said holding out his hand. Kyu smiled and showed the surprised boys not two, but three bells tied together.

"Good work, all of you. The key to this test wasn't just strategy, although you showed a great deal of that. It was team work. You thought one of you would go hungry, that made you reluctant to work together. In the end, joining as allies with future enemies can save a mission from destruction." Kitsune said. Haku smiled and released the barrier jutsu. Haku used medic-nin skills that could rival Tsunade's to heal all their injuries, and then the family of four ninja sat down to have an early lunch, or late breakfast since they knew they'd eat lunch again later.

Fox: Still progressing. Fight was in this chapter, exam will be in next chapter.

Moon: We also managed to keep Shadow away from the street.

Shadow: Chained to chair Any readers want a slightly abused black fox with nine tails. I'm house trained, love kids, and will eat leftovers so you don't have to through them away.


End file.
